prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira⭐Pika Days
is one of Nikorin/Cure Vanilla's character songs in Nikorin's A La Mode and PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Lyrics Full Version |-|Romaji= Korekara mō mainichi to zutto Kokoro wa kagayaku ☆ afureru egao Unjō no ukabu shiawase no kanjiru Me o akeru banira・wandā sutā no mite Ashita no kaze ajiwau kokoro wa Dokidoki suru hajimeru! Watashi no yume ga tassuru kashira Hoshizora no saki e sekai! Aru hi watashi wa doa ni o tōshite Kirakira pikapika kumo no kūkan ni Koko de hajimeru yo! Atarashī kaze wa nikoniko no yume hakobu! Kirakira ☆ nikoniko higoto ni Watashi ga hakobuda yo! Taisetsu na takaramono! Egao, happī to namida mo! Hana no sono tobuu jūdan shitai Kira ☆ Pika deizu Korekara mō mainichi tsuyoi no Jishin de nikoniko ni watashi ga kaeru Kokoro wa kiratto ☆ shiawase no komotta Zuttozutto egao yakusoku ne Dakara warai wa happī ni tsukuru Me o akeru tegaaku no nozomu Ten no todoku no shitai, aruhi Kokoro de naka ni yume o sawaru Tsubasawoharu, ano sekai wa matteru Niji ni tobu o hoshizora no saki e! Aru hi watashi wa doa ni o tōshite Shiawase to hitoribotchi no mitsukeru ☆ sumairu! Atarashī kaze wa watashi no kyōdo no hakobu Oreru wa aremasen! Hitori de tsuyoida! Kirakira ☆ nikoniko higoto ni Watashi ga hakobuda yo! Taisetsu na takaramono! Egao, happī to namida mo! Aoi no umi tobuu jūdan shitai Kira ☆ Pika deizu Ichinichi ichinichi kirakira Mai kagayaku, utsukushī deizu!! Zutto nikoniko ☆ Kirakira ☆ warau warau higoto ni Watashi ga tsuyoi narimasu! Kokoro wa atarashī kaze no netsubō Kono wa tsubasa atarashī mirai e no hakobu! Watashi ga hakobuda yo! Taisetsu na takaramono! Egao, happī to namida mo! Dai hoshizora tobuu jūdan no nozomu Kira ☆ Pika deizu |-|Kanji= これからもう まいにち とずっと ココロは 輝く☆溢れるエガオ 雲上の浮かぶ 幸せのかんじる 目を開ける バニラ・ワンダースターの見て 明日の風 味わう こころは ドキドキする はじめる！ 私の 夢が達する かしら ほしぞら の先へ せかい！ ある日 わたしは ドアにを通して キラキラピカピカ 雲のくうかん に ここで はじめる よ！ 新しい風は ニコニコの夢 運ぶ！ キラキラ☆ ニコニコ 日ごとに 私が 運ぶ だよ！大切な たからもの！ 笑顔、ハッピーとなみだも！ 花の園 飛ぶう じゅうだん したい キラ☆ピカDays これからもう まいにち つよいの じしんで ニコニコに 私が帰る ココロは キラッと☆幸せのこもった ずっとずっと笑顔 ヤクソクね だから笑いは ハッピーにつくる 目を開ける 手が空く の望む 天の届く のしたい、 ある日 ココロ で中に夢 を触る 翼を張る、あのせかいは まってる 虹に飛ぶお・ホシゾラの先へ！ ある日 わたしは ドアにを通して 幸せ と一人ぼっち の見つける☆スマイル！ 新しい風は わたしの強度 の運ぶ 折れる はあれません！ひとりで強いだ！ キラキラ☆ ニコニコ 日ごとに 私が 運ぶ だよ！大切な たからもの！ 笑顔、ハッピーとなみだも！ 青いの海 飛ぶう じゅうだん したい キラ☆ピカDays 一日一日 キラキラ マイ輝く、美しいDays！！ ずっとニコニコ☆ キラキラ☆ 笑う笑う 日ごとに わたしが つよいなります！ ココロは 新しい風 のねつぼう このは つばさ 新しい未来へ の運ぶ！ 私が 運ぶ だよ！大切な たからもの！ 笑顔、ハッピーとなみだも！ 大星空 飛ぶう じゅうだん の望む キラ☆ピカDays |-|Translation= Every day from now on, and forever My heart is shining ⭐ overflowing with smiles It feels like happiness, floating on clouds I open my eyes, I see vanilla・wonder stars Tasting the wind of tomorrow, my heart Starts to throb! I wonder if my dreams will reach The world beyond the starry sky! One day I stepped through the door Into the space of sparkling glittering clouds That’s where it began! A new wind is carrying my dream of smiles! Twinkling ☆ and Smiling every day I’ll carry it! My most important treasures! Smiles, happiness and tears! I wish to fly across the flower fields Sparkling ⭐ Shining days Every day from now on I will be strong I will smile on my own, find a way home! My heart is sparkling ⭐ filled with happiness I’ll promise I’ll smile forever ‘cause smiling makes me happy, smiling! I open my eyes, I wish to be free I want to reach sky, one day I can touch The dream inside my heart Spread the wings, the world is waiting Fly along the rainbow・beyond the starry sky! One day I stepped through the door I found happiness and loneliness ⭐ Smile! A new wind is carrying my strengths Can’t back down. I will be strong on my own! Twinkling ☆ and Smiling every day I’ll carry it! My most important treasures! Smiles, happiness and tears! I wish to fly across the big blue ocean Sparkling ⭐ Shining days Everyday I will sparkle Sparkling ⭐ Shining days Filled with excitement and happiness My Shining, beautiful days!! Smiling forever⭐ Twinkling ☆ and Laughing every day I will become strong! My heart longs for a new wind That carries my wings towards a new future! I’ll carry it! My most important treasures! Smiles, happiness and tears! I wish to fly across the vast starry sky Sparkling ⭐ Shining days Trivia References Category:Character Songs Category:Nikorin's A La Mode